The overall goal of this research is to gain a greater understanding of the mechanisms by which a pre-implantation embryo and the maternal system of mammals recognize each other. The carbohydrate portion of glycoproteins have been targeted as likely recognition sites. Consequently, this project will involve isolation and characterization of these glycans and a systematic study to correlate oligosaccharide structure with the reproductive status of the animal. Specifically, glycoproteins will be isolated by affinity chromatography from the oviducts and uteri of rabbits in various reproductive stages. The oligosaccharides will be cleaved then characterized by classical and advanced techniques in separation and mass spectrometry, including high performance liquid chromatography, capillary gas chromatography, and liquid secondary ionization mass spectrometry. This study could lead to the development of a model system of ectopic pregnancies by the manipulation of glycoconjugates in the reproductive tract.